


撒旦的爱

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁
Kudos: 1





	撒旦的爱

驯化是从一开始就在进行的。

是从什么时候开始的，窥探康斯坦丁生活的习惯，路西法甚至能记到具体到哪一秒。即使由于害怕主人的喜怒无常，这个问题永远不会有恶魔询问，路西法只能把它烂在自己的脑子里。恶魔不应该只是偷窥狂不是吗？

天使是没有通俗意义上的爱的，康斯坦丁让堕天使的另一个器官来完成了这个过程。如果想到他的时候，血液就会冲到大脑里，充盈的血液又再一次冲到下身，那么他如何才能说服自己不去得到康斯坦丁呢，而且是在他只要花费一些不是很难以忍受的代价。

路西法承认自己想占有他，这不会降低自己的自负。他跟踪的光明正大，身上的硫磺气味带着地狱的热风，脚上的沥青通常把康斯坦丁周围的地面弄的一团糟，有时候甚至不是地面，自从康斯坦丁第一次自杀失败以后就时不时出现在他身边，而在他自杀之前，地狱早已盯上他了。

从康斯坦丁未出生时就是特别的，他承担着地狱和那个人的赌约，某些预言显示，路西法会栽在这个新生的生命手上，但积年累月的无意义工作让他对意外的事情多了一份好奇，于是选择了放任和观察。甚至在一对双胞胎将要早夭之时，保住了其中一个。他对活着的婴儿说：“康斯坦丁，展示给我看”，他将另一个孩子带回了地狱，希望将来的某一天他活着的意外喜欢这个礼物。

并不是只有他康斯坦丁一个人从地狱里逃脱，每时每刻都有人因为幸运获得生命的延期。为什么非要是他，路西法甚至无法用恶魔的语言回答康斯坦丁，因为这是原始的情绪，地狱告诉他，必须是他，只能是他，来填满无尽的无趣的欲念。由于他的欺骗和捉弄，路西法渴望他在地狱波受折磨，即使这种想法出现在地狱之主的脑海中，他也会为之兴奋到颤抖。

为什么？为什么是我，年幼的康斯坦丁在心里问了无数次，也开口问了无数次。

但到了后来他问的话变了，他说：路，你为什么来的这么晚。

某一次见面之时，路西法在镜子面前照了很久：我需要找到一件合适的衣服来看你，sonny。路西法变着花样叫他的爱称，却不是因为爱。而是对他的欲望。

撒旦总是不遗余力的向康斯坦丁展示自己的可笑妄想。康斯坦丁刻薄的指出：“你穿的跟上次一样”，他竖了一个中指。路西法没有告诉驱魔人的是：他换了无数件衣服，但又不想他觉得自己过于看中两人的约会——路西法称降临到人间见他为约会。

年幼的康斯坦丁看起来那么可口，但恶魔只能引诱。这搞得路西法好像一个恋童癖色情狂。但地狱还缺少这点罪恶吗？

一点点的暗示，希望把康斯坦丁塑造成自己喜欢的样子。赞美他，贬低他，指引他，强迫他，恭维他，诅咒他，在他耳边低语无所不用其极。如果当初诱惑基督堕落有这一半的努力，晨星绝对可以获得诱惑人子成功的殊荣。

看着他梦遗，清晨，路西法随着第一缕阳光的照进来到他的房间，掀开他的被子看着他勃起的阴茎，自己西装的裤裆鼓了起来。但路西法什么也没做，只是看着他直到他因为冻醒而睁开眼睛。当他发现恶魔降临之时因为起床气和气愤红了双脸，这给他病态苍白的脸上带了一点血色。当他看到恶魔隔着西装翘起的阴茎时，他更是无所适从。尤其是知道恶魔对他的欲求——那个尺寸，让他白了脸。

康斯坦丁从此以后，就改掉裸睡的习惯。

路西法并不感到可惜，但并不影响什么。衣服轻易的可以穿上，便可以轻易的脱下来。

恶魔的行为更加肆无忌惮，在他与父母早餐的时候以只有他能看到的方式现身，坐在他旁边，凑近他的耳旁告诉他自己的肮脏妄想。用光着的脚趾轻触他的脚踝，顺着小腿向上延伸，直到他惊呼的跑进卫生间，被父母指责在吃饭时不要大惊小怪的时候，路西法坐在餐座上，大笑。

于是他失去了跟父母的良好关系，这是恶魔想做的吗？还是说这还不够。

路西法以约翰的引导者自称，自认自己有着丰富的经验来引领对方走向地狱之门。把他操到怀孕，这不失为一个好建议，怀着恶魔的孩子怎么可能上天堂呢。这种念头恶魔头子脑海中叫嚣，在地狱的路西法将手伸向了阴茎。什么时候能把它插到康斯坦丁柔软的身体里面。忍耐不是恶魔擅长的事情：内心充斥着想要他的欲望，为什么不去找他，撕碎他的衣服，在无数人面前日他，让所有长着眼睛的生物都能明白他是属于路西法的灵魂。

“你到底想要什么，路西法。”有时候康斯坦丁会产生这样的困惑，如果康斯坦丁能够读懂路西法眼底的渴望他就不会问出这种显而易见的问题。他想要康斯坦丁一切不愿给予的。

当他把自己的想法告诉康斯坦丁，对方的反应说：操你妈的路西法，我只是自杀失败而已，我付出了代价。我只是杀死了自己，为什么代价如此的沉重？然后他也许会哭，或者会在哭着抱住坐在一旁的路西法给他一个血腥的吻。

短暂的地狱一日游算什么代价，没有办法获得天堂的门票算什么代价，能够看到恶魔的能力算什么代价，身边亲近的人会为因为你而死算什么代价，亲爱的，你注定下地狱呀。注定在地狱永远享受不为人知的极乐，成为地狱诞下罪恶的胎器。

路西法念着康斯坦丁的名字。"约翰.康斯坦丁"

但康斯坦丁明白，他明白路西法想要他，为什么不自己去夺取，即使他讨论要夺取的对象是他自己。“你为什么不自己来拿”他的神情讽刺异常。他知道，路西法要征得他的同意时，这一切的局势便逆转了。

康斯坦丁是不会轻易同意的，路西法一早认清这个事实，于是更加频繁的去诱惑他，耐心。他从几千年去就没亲自干过这种差事，实际上，他的服务对象证明，他的业务能力下降的很明显。而他在失败中乐此不疲。

约翰在人类中也属于一个失败的人类，除了长得好看外，孤僻，暴躁易怒，性格恶劣。但路西法喜欢，不想否认从他第一眼看见康斯坦丁，就硬了，几千年来迟到的爆发，你渴望一个你看不起的人类。那时候的约翰只有十几岁，路西法打了一个盹，一个十来岁的男孩子逐渐成为三十来岁的成年男子。

路西法很少跟康斯坦丁做爱。

比起强迫或者引诱，路西法更希望康斯坦丁主动开口。恶魔头子看着他自慰，就坐在一旁，他发现了路西法的窥视，却没有停下来。他嘲讽的开口：我的守护天使，请帮我看着门，别让其他恶魔进来。

数以万年的时间里面，路西法不是没有做过这档子事。他是失位的大天使，是撒旦，是恶魔的主宰，是地狱的主人，是谋杀、背叛、无信者的父亲，但为什么他得不到康斯坦丁呢。讨论骗局，交易，赌约，比起过分相信自己能力的路西法，康斯坦丁才是行家里手。

于是更加频繁的人间看望出现，路西法让自己的存在感变得更加强烈。看着驱魔人和仅有的几个朋友进行交往，路西法看着他对他们笑，他对着他们开玩笑，忽然感觉到了久违的嫉妒。他从来不会对恶魔这么笑，总是讥讽的，冷漠的表情，除了在床上。撒旦笑着念着他的名字，却让无数地狱的灵魂在此间哭号。堕天使开口说：“去吧，让他一无所有”甚至不需要亲自出马，人类自有他的原罪，他们会让一切美好的事情变遭。尤其是当他是康斯坦丁的时候。

与高等恶魔不同，低等恶魔遵循着另一套规则，撒旦对他们的约束力更低，他们见到地狱掌权者的机会也微乎其微。直到康斯坦丁出现，路西法成为了人间的常客，恶魔们也得以多见到撒旦的真容，即使代价是下一秒回到地狱也感到了无上的荣光。至于恶魔主人渴望的大名鼎鼎的康斯坦丁，那是他们最有可能向主人谄媚的机会。将康斯坦丁拖下地狱交给地狱。

恶魔的重点抓得很正确。他们前仆后继的涌向康斯坦丁，渴望将其献给路西法。但路西法对此并不十分受用。他甚至会跟在康斯坦丁身边，先于驱魔人赶走自己的恶魔手下，为了获得与驱魔人的独处。

那是一次驱魔，路西法身着白衣跟在康斯坦丁身旁，到达委托人的别墅之后，委托人将房屋交给了康斯坦丁便离开了。这些驱魔之事并不是所有人都能够坦然面对。等到那人离去，房间里只剩下了路西法，康斯坦丁以及在角落被地狱的威能吓到颤抖的低等恶魔，他伏在地上，请求主人的仁慈。路西法并未理睬，而是将康斯坦丁拽到了主卧的床上。恶魔只能起好看门的职责。

恶魔听到了康斯坦丁的痛苦呻吟，他并不感到惊讶，他在地狱习以为常，甚至比他吃到新鲜人肉的机会还要多。但恶魔并不明白为什么地狱的主人要亲自折磨一个下贱的人类。他难道没有更加重要的事情要去做？亦或者这是上位者伟大计划的一环。

性虐待在地狱当然也屡见不鲜，恶魔瑟瑟发抖地守着门。他能够感觉到地狱之主的愉悦，这让他更加害怕。

当康斯坦丁腿微微打颤的从房门中出来，他对门口的恶魔皱了皱眉，手背在后面对着恶魔头子竖了一个中指，对着门口的恶魔，口型有些怪异，“滚”。为什么主人会喜欢这样的灵魂，恶魔并不理解。跟在后面的路西法想要伸手康斯坦丁的腰，却被驱魔人用手拍开。恶魔看到了这一幕，随即他看到主人扭过头来用红色的眼睛扫了他一眼，他被地狱的意志带回了地狱。

最后此次驱魔以成功告终，只是驱魔时不小心损失了主卧的床，卧床所在的地方已经成为了一片灰烬。事后驱魔人告诉委托人：只不过驱魔的正常损失罢了。

除了反攻天堂，康斯坦丁是撒旦的全部兴趣所在。路西法从没有这么想要得到一个灵魂。偶尔的会面解决不了问题，即使黑暗领主随手一挥，周遭的时间就会由于收到力场的扭曲而停止。他可以在任何地方拨开康斯坦丁的衬衫，让对方在他手下获得极致隐秘的快乐。他可以随时随地让康斯坦丁的屁股里塞满他的精液。但对方的渴望不在路西法这，如果被上帝操屁股能让他上天堂，就连路西法都拦不住康斯坦丁。但是不能，不是嘛？

于是地狱之主念头一动住进了康斯坦丁的家中，主卧的床上变成了两个枕头，尽管路西法从不在那张床上做睡觉这种浪费康斯坦丁的事情。

路西法就像是在家中等待丈夫回来的主妇，除了他不会为康斯坦丁做任何家务之外。他拿着康斯坦丁放在柜子里面的长江烟，抽出一根扔掉滤嘴，直接塞到了嘴里。康斯坦丁在外面驱魔，最初堕落的恶魔却在家里等着他。

在路西法将口中的香烟嚼到没味之后，康斯坦丁终于回家了。他把钥匙插进门锁中，却发现门开着。康斯坦丁看着路西法和他桌前的一堆香烟滤嘴。给了路西法一个亲切的F开头的问候。

康斯坦丁还没有洗澡去掉身上由于驱魔带来的味道，就被路西法拽住手腕。他甚至等不及到床上，他们在门廊旁边深吻。路西法解开了康斯坦丁的皮带，皮鞋和裤子被留到了门口，路西法抱着康斯坦丁转了一圈。康斯坦丁两腿夹紧了路西法的腰。路西法把康斯坦丁放到了桌子上，高低不平的桌子有些摇晃，下面还有一本圣经垫着桌角。

“你的力量在削弱”路西法舔着康斯坦丁的锁骨，“你在人间呆的太久了，路西法”这正是路西法厌恶人间的原因。

“这不正是你想看到的吗？约——翰”

康斯坦丁对此的回答是他收紧了搂住路西法脖子的手。

一支烟在这种情况下会有所帮助，路西法等待康斯坦丁时的无聊举行并未白费。当他吻住康斯坦丁的唇时，路西法口中烟草的味道让这一切更加轻易。

纤细又脆弱的人类，他的舌头拥有足以分化地狱的力量。与其他进入地狱饱受折磨的人类灵魂唯一的不同就是，他在人间饱受折磨。

路西法在操进康斯坦丁的身体时，对着驱魔人低语“我大名鼎鼎的康斯坦丁先生，抓到你了”。他甚至不在意自己这具身体正在被规则排斥，从地狱到人间总要一些代价。

没有前戏，没有润滑，并非康斯坦丁天赋异禀，而是可笑的恶魔居然拥有治愈的魔法。阴茎像一根滚烫的铁棍从他的屁股穿了进去，这是完全的虐待，而非享乐。康斯坦丁扒着桌角，由于克制疼痛手指用力到发白发青。干涩的甬道难以容纳那样的庞然大物，但路西法不愿等待。

快感来的那么快，恶魔喜欢看着他在这种情况下也能够被唤起性欲。他没有用婊子或者淫荡这样的词来助兴，因为伏在他身下的康斯坦丁已经意识不到任何言语。只能本能的夹紧自己身体里面的阴茎，就好像是在讨好，这让路西法非常受用。

路西法搂着埋在他怀里的康斯坦丁维持着两人交合的状态，将他抱到了床上。康斯坦丁的手无力的搭在一旁，但手中还握着一瓶威士忌。

被放到床上的康斯坦丁调整了一下他的位置，在床头半坐了起来，屁股的伤口并不十分疼痛，他喝了一口酒，看起来呲牙咧嘴的——他看到了床单上的血和不知道什么体液的混合。路西法爬到他身上，夺过酒瓶，喝了一口，又塞回了康斯坦丁手里。

康斯坦丁看着半跪在他身前的恶魔头子，他的脚正好可以踩到路西法的胸口。路西法没有生气，握着他的脚踝。

“准备好了吗？约翰”

“永远不会”康斯坦丁被路西法捉着脚踝拉进他的怀中，脚踝被不轻不重的捏着，路西法的阴茎紧贴着康斯坦丁的下身。不光是床单由于拉拽皱成一团，康斯坦丁的衬衫也被迫失去了它的作用，堆到康斯坦丁的腋下。路西法本来在抚摸康斯坦丁小腿的手指，碰到了他的腰，病态白的身体有工作需要被迫锻炼出的腹肌，十分可爱。魔王的双手掐在驱魔人的腰间，阴茎摩擦着半张半合的穴口，一个挺身。康斯坦丁的腰被迫悬空，只得接受这心血来潮的恶意。

阴茎在他体内壮大，黑发驱魔人只能半张着嘴，却没有发出任何声响。与恶魔的交媾，带着天然的野性和兽欲。康斯坦丁的身体不堪这过度的性爱在向他发出警告，他用一只手腕压在自己的眼睛上，手心朝上，手腕的疤冲着路西法——路西法的模样显然在极度兴奋中，开始显示出本体和附身的相互交错，这是他难以控制这具来自人间的身体的表现。

路西法却由于床伴的不配合有些情绪上的波动，然后他用骗小孩吃糖的语气对康斯坦丁说：“看着我，约翰”，他停下了抽插的动作，只将阴茎埋在康斯坦丁身体里，“约——翰”。

“你太吵了，路西法”康斯坦丁的声音听起来闷闷的。

“宝贝，这你多半是要忍耐了”路西法捏了康斯坦丁大腿内侧的软肉，恢复了他的无赖。

撒旦用手握住了驱魔人的卵蛋，这让对方有些僵硬，当他的手指划过沾满精液的柱身时，康斯坦丁甚至想要用手阻挡，但不知为何却没有。

在一边给康斯坦丁手淫的同时，路西法操进了康斯坦丁的穴口。被紧致的甬道包裹着，路西法的兴致颇为高昂。他的撞击使得康斯坦丁手中拿的酒变的毫无作用——他平躺在床上，只是抬头很难不把酒灌倒耳朵里。瓶中的酒液也随着晃动，掩盖了一部分从两人结合的地方体液发出的淫秽声音。

路西法将酒杯从康斯坦丁空悬的手中夺了过来，驱魔人倒是因为无由来的快感不自觉将瓶子抓的紧紧的。

康斯坦丁对自己生活品质的毫不在意体现在方方面面，比如这张在路西法的动作下吱哑作响的床以及由于过于用力被康斯坦丁扣破的床单。

温凉的酒被路西法倾倒在康斯坦丁的身上，由于激烈的动作产生的薄汗混合在酒里，慢慢流过康斯坦丁的皮肤。路西法开始俯下身轻舔那些酒留下的痕迹，不顾康斯坦丁的抱怨。酒后的康斯坦丁脸颊泛着红，不像平时病态的苍白，倒是颇有一番情趣。

康斯坦丁想用手拉住路西法，却被对方把手腕抓在手中，他将康斯坦丁翻了个身两只手锁在背后。路西法看着康斯坦丁挺翘的屁股和埋在床单里的乱糟糟的头发，开始了他的动作。康斯坦丁看不见路西法，于是驱魔人的灵感发挥着作用。身后的黑影笼罩着他赤裸的身体，他在这其中感觉到了一丝来自人类生理性的恐惧——对于地狱的恐惧。但很快的这些恐惧被路西法横冲直撞的肉茎驱散，他的身体开始随着这个破床吱呀作响。荒唐的肉体碰撞的声音一直不断，恶魔揉搓着驱魔人的屁股，他似乎相当喜欢那触感，这让康斯坦丁更加难以保持他的理智，而从甬道中流出的淫液更是让这一切更加顺理成章。随着两人的交合，康斯坦丁被完全塞满，含不住的液体在淅淅沥沥的往外流，大腿根粘稠一片，两人就好像被胶黏在了一起。路西法扶住康斯坦丁的腰将他拉了起来，阴茎由于大幅的动作变的更加折磨人，路西法摸向康斯坦丁小腹的时候摸到了自己阴茎的轮廓。于是他问康斯坦丁：“喜欢吗？”

开什么地狱玩笑，怎么可能会。

好在路西法从来不在乎他的说法，否则会因为康斯坦丁的口是心非多了很多烦恼。毕竟撒旦一直是个无忧无虑的混蛋，除了康斯坦丁他几乎没有什么烦恼。

路西法拉着康斯坦丁沉迷于肉体的官能享受，直到康斯坦丁的身体承受不住。路西法将他抱在怀里，手中拿了一份披萨，坐在不小心坍塌已经矮了一节的床上，康斯坦丁手指里捏着一根烟，他甚至没有力气将手举起来。将披萨拿过来的时候，路西法将中间的一块挖了出来塞到了康斯坦丁嘴里。

“路西法，你休想”康斯坦丁看着披萨中间那个不大不小的洞。

于是撒旦开始喂人类吃披萨，他喂的相当用心，只不过时不时想把自己的手指一并塞到康斯坦丁嘴里。直到烟灰在床上又烫了一个窟窿，他们终于结束了这次奇怪的用餐。

路西法走了，留下来一片狼藉，坍塌的床，乱七八糟的一切。康斯坦丁比起跟撒旦交媾，更讨厌要独自面对着一起产生的自我厌恶。我到底在干什么，康斯坦丁揪着自己乱七八糟的头发。这一切必须得到解决。

路西法来的越来越频繁，带着鲜花，带着香槟。如果他们见面时，没有处在一个恰当的时机，花会被路西法插到康斯坦丁嘴里，而香槟会在路西法的脑袋上碎开。上帝保佑地狱之主的头发。

康斯坦丁能感觉到频繁的到人间，即使对地狱的主人也并不是那么容易的事情。地狱的动荡越来越明显，恶魔的骚动越来越常见，地狱一切罪恶心灵的主人在失去他掌控地狱的力量。

这是一个好征兆，不是吗？

这其中有着关于天堂和地狱的大阴谋，亦或者只是撒旦随性的放纵。

窝在出租屋的康斯坦丁知道是后者，但是他可以将其变成前者。地狱可以换一个主人，虽然路西法一直希望康斯坦丁能为他生下地狱的种子，但地狱中已经有人蠢蠢欲动。愿意提供给他帮助——玛蒙，不愿屈居人下的恶魔之子。

在撒旦眼皮底下做这些事情是很危险的，但撒旦傲慢的本性让他把康斯坦丁做的一切都看成是对他不满的小打小闹。

路西法让一切更加不受控制。康斯坦丁为此推掉了不少驱魔的委托。路西法让他的工作变的更加艰难，他不能总跟撒旦一起出去驱魔，这对他业内的名声大有损害。他无时无刻的占有欲就像是一条巨蟒在窒息他的猎物。不能这样继续下去，不是吗？路西法捏起康斯坦丁的脚踝，露着色欲的笑容，从小腿一直亲吻到康斯坦丁的大腿内侧。这让康斯坦丁暂时放弃了思考。他看着窗外的阳光照在路西法金色绒绒的短发，他竟会觉得痒。

准备还在继续，路西法的样子看起来越来越像一个人类，地狱的特征在消退。路西法对此似乎毫不在意。

直到有一天他发现玛蒙的篡位，他的好儿子一直不甘屈于恶魔之下。

路西法失去了大部分的力量，来到了康斯坦丁家中。

“是你做的”路西法看着康斯坦丁拿了一瓶酒和两个酒杯，似乎在等他。

“老头，你事业被你儿子夺了，要我驱魔包养你的话，过来吻我”

路西法走到康斯坦丁面前，拦腰将他抱起，放在了他们新买的床上。

前地狱之主终于得到了一个度假机会。


End file.
